10 Gundams Two Groups 'Weak Onnas'
by Sliver of Melody
Summary: You can never be to sure about some things. So it's R just to be safe. Read and find out... please?
1. Default Chapter

"Boys, listen. There is something we have been hiding from you." Dr. J started.  
  
"What could you possibly be hiding from US Dr. J?" Duo asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, when we first made the gundams there were 10. There is another unit of gundam pilots. The are the group Gundam Trilogy. They are all highly advanced. Their gundams follow with their brain patterns sort of like the Zero system in Wing. Well anyway... another war is coming about and we need you and G.T. to work together. Mission Accepted or Declined?" Dr. J said/asked. Whatever. The guys all looked at eachother then nodded at Hiiro.  
  
"Mission Accepted." Hiiro said in his oh so famous monotone. (A.N.: what? It made sense okay!!)  
  
"Oh and one more thing." Dr. J said with a smirk. One that neither of the guys liked very much.  
  
"Yes?" Quatre said seeing as how he was the polite one and all.  
  
"They are all girls." Dr. J explained.  
  
"NANI?!? WEAK ONNAS?!?" Wufei exploded. (A.N.: BOOM!!! Wufei: I REFUSE TO WORK WITH ONNAS!! Author: well to bad for you. Now shut up and let me get back to the story!!)  
  
"Who said we were weak?" A calm voice in the corner of the room asked.  
  
"I knew I felt like someone was watching me!!" Duo said grinning.  
  
"At least we know the baka knew something." Trowa muttered. (A.N.: wait... Trowa?! Wow!)  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Duo said and pouted.  
  
"Who ever said I was nice?" Trowa asked. (A.N.: he is talking waaaaay to much!)  
  
"Whoever said you weren't?" Duo shot back.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Another voice from another corner asked.  
  
"Well, it's usually Duo and Wufei. Trowa hardly ever talks." Quatre said and the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.  
  
"Are you going to stand in the corner the whole time or are you actually going to show yourselves?" Wufei asked somewhat bitter. He didn't like the fact that he had to work with 'weak onnas'. (A.N.: Wufei! Back away from my keyboard before I make it so that you are with Relena!!! Wufei: Sorry! *runs off* Author: works every time.)  
  
"What do you think Shadow?" yet another voice asked.  
  
"Hn." a forth voice... said? No that was more or a Hiiro type thing.  
  
"You heard the woman. Let's introduce ourselves." the fifth and final voice said. The first girl to step out had blonde hair up in a red bow with a red sweater and tight blue jeans and beige sandles. "Ai no Tenshi."  
  
The next girl to step out of the corner near Duo came out wearing a leather mini skirt, a white halter top, black boots with a slight heel, and silverish hair in a high ponytail and sunglasses on her head. "Blaze."  
  
Another to step out of a corner was a girl with blonde hair in odangoes wearing a pink (A.N.: ewww) sundress and white sandles stepped out. "Hikari."  
  
One other girl stepped out and the guys recognized her as Relena and gasped. (A.N.: hai even Hiiro and Trowa.) "Peace."  
  
Finally the fifth girl stepped out. She had jet black hair that was down passed her knees even in a high ponytail. She was wearing a black wife beater, black baggy pants, and had black LUGZ on. "Shadow."  
  
"Girls tell them your real names now." Dr. J said and rolled his eyes. (A.N.: hehe)  
  
"Minako Aino." the girl whose code name was Ai no Tenshi said.  
  
"Leanette Heanna Lane." the one whose code name was Blaze said. "But please call me LeLe."  
  
"Usagi Tsukino." the one whose code name is Hikari said with a smile.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft." the girl whose code name is Peace said. (A.N.: DUH!!)  
  
"Anilea Zada Lane." the one whose code name was Shadow said sort of like Hiiro would.  
  
"Damn! I can barely handle one Hiiro and now there's a female version of him!" Duo whined. Then felt two guns on his temples.  
  
"Shut up braided baka." Hiiro and Anilea said then glared at eachother. 'Oh great. This should be fun.' the two groups thought.  
  
"Nilea! Leave the cutie alone!" LeLe said walking over to her sister and taking her gun. Anilea glared at her and crossed her arms.  
  
"Hiiro put the gun away. You know you won't shoot him. We need him. Even if he is a baka." Quatre said.  
  
"Aww! Q-man! You're against me too?!" Duo said with a pout.  
  
"Stop pouting Maxwell. It makes you look like an onna." Wufei said.  
  
"You know our names. We would appreciate it if you told us yours." Minako said actually being serious.  
  
"Duo Maxwell AKA Shinigami." Duo said and winked at LeLe.  
  
"Trowa Barton AKA Silencer." Trowa said.  
  
"Wufei Chang AKA Justice." Wufei said. (A.N.: If it wasn't before it is now.)  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner AKA Innosence." Quatre said. (A.N.: Same thing for him. If it wasn't before it is now.)  
  
"Hiiro Yui AKA Perfect Solider." Hiiro said in monotone. (A.N.: sorry had to add it.)  
  
"HAH!! I win! Gimme my 100 dollars each people!" Anilea said with a girn that quickly disappeared when she realized she wasn't just with her group. Leanette, Minako, Usagi, and Relena pouted and they each gave her 100 dollars.  
  
"Wait! You didn't tell us their numbers!!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"01, 02, 03, 04, and 05." Anilea said pointing to Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.  
  
"Is it true? Please say no!" Minako said with a hopeful expression.  
  
"Sorry Miss Minako but she is correct." Quatre said.  
  
"DAMN!" the four girls who just lost 100 dollars yelled.  
  
"Don't mess with the master girls." Anilea said and put the money in her pocket.  
  
"Shut up Nilea!" LeLe and Relena yelled at her.  
  
"Hn." Anilea said but there was a clear smirk on her face.  
  
"Bitch." LeLe muttered and pouted.  
  
"Why thank you." Anilea said.  
  
"It wasn't meant as a compliment Nilea." LeLe muttered.  
  
"I know." Anilea said. "Now let's go. We have a lot to do in 24 hours."  
  
"Awww... but we can't leave. There are 5 hotties right in front of us!" Minako, Usagi and LeLe said watching as the blonde one blushed.  
  
"Oh well. I'm sure we will meet again so let's go." Anilea said back in monotone.  
  
"Damn." LeLe muttered and followed Anilea out of the room but not before giving Duo her number.  
  
"WOOHOO!! I got a babe's number!!" Duo exclaimed and started doing a little dance and singing, "I got a babe's number, I got a babe's number, ect."  
  
"SHUT UP MAXWELL!!!" Trowa, Quatre, Hiiro, and Wufei yelled. Duo stopped singing and gulped. Who wouldn't? I mean come on even the sweet, innocent, adorable blonde cutie yelled. (Duo: Her words not mine! Author: I only speak the truth.)  
  
"Now boys, don't be surprised if when you get back to your dorms you have a room mate." Dr. J said then walked away with a smirk. Finally. Maybe those girls can reverse what I did to them.  
  
"NANI?!?!" the guys yelled but Dr. J ignored them. They all sighed some to themselves and left the hanger to go to their dorms. Surprisingly it was a silent walk to the dorm.  
  
I hope my room mate it the babe in leather.  
  
Damn. Stupid doctors making us work with baka onnas.  
  
Hn. She better not take my side of the dorm or I'll shoot her.  
  
I hope I get a friendly one.  
  
I wonder who my room mate will be.  
  
"See you later guys." Duo said and walked into his dorm and was greeted by...  
  
The other guys just walked into their respective dorms and they were greeted by...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's all I have guys. Should I continue? R&R and let me know!  
  
Oh and just to let you know THIS IS NOT A HIIRO/USAGI FIC!  
  
Don't get me wrong I have nothing against the pairing it's just that well... there are just way to many Hii/Usa stories out there.  
  
Oh, also you can vote for pairing and maybe I will change my mind. But two pairings are for sure and they are:  
  
Hiiro/Shadow or Anilea whichever you prefer to call her  
  
and  
  
Duo/Blaze or Leanette/LeLe whatever you want to refer to her as  
  
Wufei: THE ONNA OWNS NOTHING!!!  
  
Author: Fei you big Liar!! I own Leanette and Anilea! So POO!  
  
Wufei mutters: baka onna  
  
Author: I heard that Chang! That's it I'm tell LeLe and Duo about the time you walked in on them!! *walks off to find LeLe and Duo with Wufei chasing after her* 


	2. Roommates and a Mission

Hello people. I know it's been a while since I updated. So here is chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
I do however own LeLe and Anilea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Duo-  
  
Duo walked into his room and was greeted by(  
  
"Hey babe!" Duo said with a grin before closing the door.  
  
"Hey cutie. So you're my room mate huh?" LeLe asked looking at Duo with a smirk.  
  
"Looks like it." Duo said looking LeLe up and down.  
  
"Great." LeLe said.  
  
- Wufei -  
  
Wufei walked into his dorm and was greeted by a the onna with a bow. "You're my room mate?!?" he asked somewhat pleased that it was the 'crazy onna with a gun'. Minako stopped bouncing around and grinned at him.  
  
"Yup! I hope you don't mind. I took the bed on the right." Minako said. Wufei just shook his head.  
  
"Are you always this wired onna?" Wufei asked mentally hoping she wasn't.  
  
"Yup!" Minako said and started bouncing around the room again while Wufei groaned.  
  
- Quatre -  
  
Quatre walked into his dorm and was greeted by(  
  
"Ms. Relena! You're my room mate?" Quatre asked pleased but shocked as well. Relena stopped reading the news paper and nodded with a smile.  
  
"Just Relena, Quatre. There is no need for formalities." Relena said. "I was waiting for you to get here so you could tell me which side I could take."  
  
"Any side you want M- Relena." Quatre said smiling.  
  
"Well then( may I have the bed on the left side?" Relena asked. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Of course you may." Quatre said in his usual polite manner.  
  
- Trowa -  
  
Trowa walked into his dorm and was greeted by an overly excited odangoed girl. He walked passed her and into the room without as much as of hello.  
  
- Hiiro -  
  
Hiiro walked into his room and was greeted by a gun pointed at him.  
  
"Oh. It's only you." Anilea muttered and put her gun away before turning to her lap top and playing pin ball. Hiiro was surprised though it didn't show. He closed the door and walked into his room and saw that she left him the bed at the left and didn't touch any of his stuff. 'At least it isn't the girl with the bow.' he thought and opened his lap top to see if he got any missions. Seeing that he had no mail he inwardly sighed and went to play solitaire. Basically that was all that happened that night. (A.N.: BOOOOORING!!!)  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
Hiiro awoke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. If he wasn't awake with the smell he was awake when he heard.  
  
"DAMN IT USAGI!! IT'S NOT READY!!! IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE IMPATIENT THEN YOU CAN LEAVE AND GO MAKE YOUR OWN BREAKFAST!!!!" which was Anilea yelling at Usagi apparently.  
  
"Buuuut 'Nilea it smells sooo good!!" Usagi was heard whining. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep he went to take a shower before going to the kitchen where he saw Usagi, Duo, Minako, and LeLe eating the food as if it were going to run away. Anilea looked up at him when he walked in and pointed to her lap top.  
  
"Read the email that says 'to 01'." Anilea said and went back to making pancakes for everyone else. Hiiro nodded before walking over to Anilea's lap top and reading the letter addressed to him.  
  
It Read:  
  
'01 I need you and 06 to meet me at the hanger in 20 minutes. Don't be late.  
  
Dr. J'  
  
Hiiro looked at Anilea with a look that said, 'What time did he send this?'  
  
"5 minutes ago." Anilea said then put the rest of the food on the table and put two paper plates of food and orange juices in a bag. Since it would take 15 minutes to get there they left THEIR dorm room and no one paid them any heed.  
  
-Hanger-  
  
Dr. J looked at Dr. L and nodded. "They will be here soon."  
  
"They aren't going to like this you know." Dr. L said.  
  
"I know. But this is the only way the two groups will be able to work with each other and not fight." Dr. J said and the heard the sound of two motorcycles screeching to a halt in the parking area of the hanger. Dr. J and Dr. L rolled their eyes and watched as their two 'perfect soldiers' walked into the conference room.  
  
"Hn." Hiiro and Anilea grunted at the same time. (A.N.: oi -_-'')  
  
"01 and 06 your mission is to go to base Z396 undercover as the assassin couple 'Oden and Zada Arson'. You will be doing whatever they tell you to and stay as long as it takes. You will tell us of every new plan they have, get any important papers and two disks labeled 'Lunar 5' and 'Mercury 2'. Along with those disk you are to erase every file on their hard drive. Mission Accepted or Declined?" Dr. J said/asked.  
  
"Mission Accepted." Anilea and Hiiro said.  
  
"Now. You must act like any normal couple does as well as assassins." Dr. L said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Anilea and Hiiro yelled out in shock. Dr. J and Dr. L fought to hold in their smiles. "It is a part of the mission you accepted." Dr. J said simply and walked out of the conference room with Dr. L. Hiiro and Anilea looked at one another.  
  
"For the sake of not failing a mission. we have to do this." Anilea said. Hiiro nodded. Dr. J walked back into the room.  
  
"And one more thing 01." Dr. J said. Hiiro looked at him. "You have act like you care. So that means you have to talk." With that Dr. J walked out of the C.R. again. Hiiro's eyes widened.  
  
"Well I wasn't expecting that one. Were you?" Anilea said slightly amused and Hiiro glared at her. "Guess not."  
  
"This is only a mission." Hiiro said stiffly.  
  
"Yes well I'm well aware of that. Are you trying to imply something 01?" Anilea asked with a smirk.  
  
'Maybe this wasn't better then the girl with the bow.' Hiiro thought. "Let's go. We have to get the layout of the base and when they are expecting us."  
  
"I know. I'm not stupid." Anilea said. 'This is the start of the worse 'relationship' of my life.'  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure." Hiiro muttered and the two left the hanger avoiding being near each other at all cost. After all they would have to be together for a while.  
  
- Back at the Dorm -  
  
After Usagi, Minako, LeLe, and Duo finished their breakfast they noticed that Anilea and Hiiro were gone. They looked at each other and got up to walk back to their dorms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, okay I know it's short. Sorry! Please R&R.  
  
Oh! Oh! I know some might be disappointed but well. The pairings are the same as the room mates.  
  
Again R&R please. 


End file.
